jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Return II
|image = |main = Jurassic Park (novel) |start = |end = |date = 1989-??-?? |time = ? |previous = Control IX |next = The Grid }} In the chapter Return II, Dr. Alan Grant and the Murphy children arrive at the Visitor Center only to find in ruin and that the remaining members of the endorsement team and the Jurassic Park staff are in the Safari Lodge surrounded by Velociraptors. With no one else to restore power to the park, Dr. Grant decides to restore the power himself. It is the first chapter of the sixth iteration. Plot Dr. Alan Grant and the Murphy children, using the car they found in Maintenance Building 04, finally reach the Visitor Center with enough time to contact the Anne B before it can reach the mainland. They arrive at the Garage where Dr. Grant puts the baby Velociraptor he tranquilized earlier in one of the animals cages located in the garage before proceeding to the lobby with the kids. When they open the door to the lobby, they are in shock when they find it in ruin. Alan picks up the radio of a dead guard and uses it to try and contact someone. Dr. Ellie Sattler responds and tells him that the surviving members of the endorsement team and the Jurassic Park staff are inside the Safari Lodge being attacked by Raptors who could be on the loose in the Visitor Center as well and that the phone lines are disabled. Dr. Grant tries to tell Ellie about the raptors on the ship, but he is interrupted by Robert Muldoon who tells him that the raptors are on the lodge's roof and are even biting through the steal of the skylight, meaning that he and the others inside the lodge do not have much longer until they break through. Suddenly, while on the radio with Dr. Grant, the first Velociraptor breaks through, shattering glass over the sheets of Dr. Ian Malcolm's bed. Muldoon then leaves Grant on hold to find a solution to the situation. Dr. Malcolm, in ill health, suggests that they should create a distraction for the raptors. Dr. Henry Wu supports this idea, as this would give Dr. Grant a chance to restore the power without dealing with the raptors. Dr. Sattler decides she will be the one to lure the raptors. Grant drops the kids off at the Visitor Center's dining room before going to the shed. Tim offers his sister some candy bars, but Lex insists that she have ice cream and Tim leads her to the freezer in search of some. Outside the lodge, Muldoon goes with Ellie and bangs a steal rod against its fences to attract the raptors. Throughout their time at the fence, Ellie is annoyed by Muldoon's drunken banter. She opens the gate and proceeds to run, attempting to get the attention of the attack raptors. Her attempt works as a Velociraptor leaps at her, nearly killing her, but she sprints back to the fence just in time. Grant reaches the shed safely without any Velociraptors to harm him. He reports to Dr. Wu who, along with Muldoon, is watching the raptors outside on the other side of the fence, noticing that they are simply intimidating Ellie rather than attacking her. Under the instruction of Henry Wu, he successfully restarts the generator. Alan is then told to go to the Control Room to manually restore the park's systems and thus get the power back on. But after he receives this command, Grant's radio suddenly dies. Tim and Lex enter the Visitor Center Kitchen where Timmy searches for ice cream for his sister. During his search, Lex notices that the stove's pilot lights are on. With no ice cream to be found in any of the refrigerators, he eventually finds a large walk-in freezer. After pulling its handle, Lex begins calling for Timmy because of something in the kitchen. Tim then rushed out of the fridge to see what Lex was talking about. He hears a low snake-like hissing sound and soon discovers a Velociraptor is among them. Inside the Maintenance Shed, Dr. Grant climbs up the latter back to the outside when he hears Donald Gennaro calling from a truck inside the maintenance room and sees green glowing objects moving in the darkness. He then decides to rescue him. Tim lures the raptor in the kitchen to the walk-in freezer he had just discovered using steaks he found in one of the refrigerators he had searched. When the Velociraptor entered the freezer, he quickly shuts the door behind it and calls for Lex to get the door pin to fully contain the Velociraptor. Lex is unable to get the pin in time and the raptor briefly gets the door open, but Tim quickly shuts the door after it is open and Lex finally locks the freezer door, keeping the raptor from escaping. They then proceed to leave the kitchen. As Grant and Gennaro depart from the shed, Donald explains to Alan what had happened to him while in the maintenance room. After he was attacked by a Velociraptor in the last chapter, his wound attracted two dozen Procompsognathus (the green objects seen in the dark earlier) so in retaliation he went in a nearby truck to avoid them. As Henry Wu wonders if the behaviors exhibited in Jurassic Park's dinosaurs are their actual behaviors from when they once roamed the earth long ago or if it was the result of his genetic modification, he is interrupted by Dr. Gerry Harding who asks where Ellie is. Harding is asking because he saw the raptors at the skylight have left. Henry then hurries to the door to call for Ellie to her inside the lodge. She does not listen to him, believing that she has everything under control. As Wu tries to persuade Ellie to go inside, a raptor jumps down from the roof and proceeds to eat Dr. Wu alive. Muldoon quickly shuts the door that Henry had opened and Sattler begins to run along the inside of the fence. The Velociraptors on the other size of Safari Lodge strangely do not chase after Dr. Sattler; they instead run in the direction of the Visitor Center. Ellie climbs quickly up a tree and jumps to the roof of the lodge. As she was on the top its roof, two raptors begin to climb the tree she had previously climbed in pursuit of her. She jumps down to a door located on the roof, but when she twists its knob the door is locked, and the raptors are now on the roof with her. With no other means of escape, Ellie jumps into the lodge's swimming pool below. While Ellie is in the swimming pool, Dr. Harding opens the roof's door and calls for her. Sattler then runs inside the lodge. Because Gerry was so preoccupied with Sattler, he fails to notice the raptors. One of the Velociraptor suddenly smashes through the side of the door with its forelimb and catches Harding's chest. He quickly slams the door on the raptor's arm when he hears Muldoon downstairs alerting him that Sattler is inside. Harding then slams the door again, which causes the raptor to retract its arm, allowing the roof's door to fully shut. Tim and Lex walk through the corridor of the second floor of the Visitor Center to get to the Control Room because Tim is trying to find a radio. As they travel to the Control Room, the hear the snarls of Velociraptors in the distance. Tim then hears them slamming aginst the glass on the lower floor. When they enter the Control Room, Tim discovers the power has been restored as the computer screens are on. He looks at one of the screens and finds that the time is 10:47:22, thirteen minutes til the Anne B reaches the mainland. Lex then finds the radio. Tim insists she give the radio to him and the two briefly fight over it until they hear Robert Muldoon's voice over the radio. Outside, Gennaro and Grant have reached the Visitor Center. Concurrent to the events above, they watch and hear the Velociraptors nearby. Grant notices that they are trying to get inside to the cafeteria. Then suddenly, the crackle of the radio inside the Control Room leads to change in behavior in the raptors and they begin to jump high. Grant witnesses one of the raptors jump so high it reaches the second-floor balcony, then proceed to move inside the second floor. Tim picks up the radio to contact Muldoon. He tells Robert that the power is back and asks if someone knows how to turn the computer on to finally restore the park. But to Timmy's shock Muldoon replies that none of the survivors knows how to. Muldoon recalls that turning the computer has something to do with turning on the main grid. He then asks if Tim knows about computers. Despite his sister telling him to reply "No", Tim responds that he knows some information about computers and decides to try to fix Jurassic Park's systems. Tim tries to move the computer's cursor with the cursor keys, only to find they do nothing. He soon realizes that the computer is operated by a touch screen. He then selects the label named "RESET/REVERT". Lex suggests to her brother that he should click "VIEW", but Timmy disagrees. However, she presses the label herself, causing the monitors in the room to show changing views of various areas of Jurassic Park. Among the views is the bow of a ship in bright sunlight. Tim asks what it was, but the image quickly changes to shots inside the Safari Lodge. Tim touches the screen, which changed when "VIEW" was clicked, only to get submenus upon submenus though he does find a list of monitors, two of them belonging to the lodge and the harbor. He presses the computer screen several times and the monitors change to a separate location. The first one shows Anne B coming close to the harbor Puntarenas. Another shows the raptors on the roof of the Safari Lodge. The third screen that Tim sees is inside the Safari Lodge where Malcolm's bed is, both Malcolm and Ellie looking up. Muldoon soon enters the room and joins them with a concerned expression. Muldoon then contacts Timmy via radio to tell him that they do not have much time left and to get the power grid on. Suddenly, Tim hears the snarls of Velociraptor and sees to the top of the one of them duck down through the glass of the lodge, snapping its jaws. Lex then yells, "Hurry, Timmy! Get the power on!"